


From Opposite Sides of the Court

by FutureThorn



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had been inseparable since their childhood. Everyone expected them to be soulmates.It's been two years since they turned sixteen and neither one has gotten a soulmark yet.That was about to change.





	From Opposite Sides of the Court

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Haikyuu!! but I'm having fun writing these one-shots!

When the name _ Iwaizumi Hajime _ didn’t appear on his sixteenth birthday, Oikawa Tooru would admit that he was saddened. Both he and his best friend believed in the romance of soulmates and though they were both romantically interested in each other, neither was willing to try for a relationship that could be torn apart later by a name appearing on either one’s wrist.

Of course, two years later, Tooru was a bit tired of waiting.

He wanted a relationship so badly, but he wanted it with Hajime. The one who had always stood by his side, had always balanced him out. There was no one he would rather have as a soulmate. But that possibility was looking slim. The chances of getting two soulmates weren’t the biggest and after two years, both Tooru and Hajime were beginning to lose a little hope. Even so, they kept living their lives as they normally did, spending every waking moment  in each other’s presence and playing volleyball like they were made for it.

The practice match against Karasuno caught the attention of both Tooru and Hajime. Not only did they play a great match, but the tiny decoy that had managed to befriend Kageyama had impressed the two third-years. The physical prowess of the first year was something to behold, especially from the other side of the net. Tooru had never seen Hajime so interested in an opponent. Sure, the spiker had always humored him by tagging along and learning about Tooru’s personal rivals, but this was the first time that Hajime had ever been the one to want to know more. This was different from the small friendships that had grown throughout the third years of the volleyball circuit.

Hajime wasn’t the only one of the two to want to know more either. Tooru’s eyes seemed to shine as he remembered the brazen actions of the middle blocker who spiked a volleyball at his face to win the game.

 

Then one morning, Tooru looked down at his wrists as he got ready for the day and beamed at the writing. In elegant script on his right wrist was  _ Iwaizumi Hajime _ , like he’d always hoped it would be. On the other wrist,  _ Hinata Shoyo _ was written. Tooru felt excited, Hajime was his soulmate, even after years without marks on their wrists. And not only that, but the first year that they had both found themselves interested in was also their soulmate.

Tooru flew around his room, finishing his morning routine before leaving his house to run down to Hajime’s house. Knocking on the door, Tooru was let in by his best friend’s mother.

“Tooru-kun, good morning. Hajime came down a few minutes ago. I’m assuming you also have some writing on your wrists?”

“Yes, Izumi-san,” the setter replied, smiling softly as he rubbed his wrists unconsciously. The woman grinned at the sight of this reaction, remembering her own similar reaction when she had gotten her own soulmark. She led Tooru into the kitchen where Hajime was waiting.

Hajime stood at the sight of one of his soulmates, “Tooru.” 

“Hajime,” Tooru answered, his voice holding the same sort of breathy awe that Hajime’s had. The two stood frozen for several moments, before closing the distance to hold each other close.

“I had almost lost hope,” Tooru confessed quietly, “I almost didn’t think we would be like this.”

“We are, though. Tooru, we’re soulmates,” Hajime whispered, his voice catching as his eyes began to tear up. The two continued to hold each other in the middle of the kitchen until they were ushered out the door by Iwaizumi-san, who didn’t want them to be late to school.

 

It was barely time for the lunch break when Hajime realized that he could practically  _ see _ Tooru’s control slipping. The setter had wanted to contact their soulmate immediately, but the spiker had convinced him that waiting would be best. After all, Tooru was liable to run off to their soulmate the moment he could establish contact.

Still, Hajime understood the desire to at least check on their younger soulmate. As such, he wrapped an arm around Tooru’s waist and lead him out to the courtyard for lunch. Sitting his best friend and soulmate down, he let a small smile form, “Why don’t we text Sawamura? See how he’s doing?”

“Hajime, you are a genius!” Tooru exclaimed before pecking his best friend and soulmate on the cheek and pulling out his phone. Hajime stood still for a moment before realizing what had just occurred, causing him to blush to the tips of his ears. Of course, Tooru had always been far more affectionate with him than most friends usually were, but that had always just been something Tooru did. Now that they were soulmates, Tooru had apparently been emboldened, seeing as he had kissed Hajime in public.

Tooru finished typing out his message and sent it to the Karasuno Captain. A silly smile on the setter’s face told Hajime just how excited his soulmate was to meet the first year whose name was on each of their wrists.

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Hajime could tell when Tooru got a response about their soulmate. The mood change was distinct when someone knew Tooru as well as Hajime did. Of course, this was not quite enough to satisfy either third year. Hajime could feel himself getting just as anxious to meet the ball of sunshine that was his second soulmate.

When the two arrived at volleyball practice, they were immediately met by the their head coach.

“Boys, I heard you got some exciting news today,” the man began, smiling all the while. “Why are you here and not with your new soulmate?”

Tooru stared for a moment as he and Hajime had both been caught off guard, “Are you giving us permission to leave, Irihara-sensei?”

“Ah, but just for today, boys. You’re hard workers, but you deserve to at least spend one day with your soulmate. I’m assuming you know them?”

“Yes, sir. It’s the decoy from Karasuno,” Hajime confessed.

“One of the freshman duo with the freak quick? He was quite impressive when we last met,” Irihara-sensei pondered before turning his attention back to the two third years in front of him. “In any case, you’re free to go for today, but I expect you back here tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Why are you here? You were texting me practically all day, then you went silent, only to show up here,” Daichi asked Tooru and Hajime as they walked through the doors of the gymnasium, effectively halting practice completely.

“We’re here to spend some time with our soulmate, of course. We want to meet him properly this time,” Tooru chirped in response.

Daichi sighed, realizing that it was entirely likely he wouldn’t be getting much work out of anyone until he allowed the two third years from Aobajosai some time with their soulmate. “Hinata, take ten minutes and talk to your soulmates.”

The first year nodded and walked over to Tooru and Hajime. Immediately, Tooru slung and arm around his shoulders and started leading him out of the gym. Turning back toward the Karasuno captain, Tooru called over his shoulder “Don’t worry, Giri no Otou-san, we’ll have him back by tomorrow~!”

Daichi choked slightly at the address, he wasn’t a father-in-law! But his soulmate merely smiled and patted his arm in consolation.

 

“So, you’re my soulmates,” Shoyo prompted, a little nervous now that he was finally alone with the two third years. Sure, he had been ecstatic that morning when he had found the names  _ Oikawa Tooru _ and  _ Iwaizumi Hajime _ on his arm, but actually talking to his soulmates for the first time was quite intimidating. After all, the two were accomplished volleyball players and had been childhood friends. Shoyo didn’t know how to compete with any of that.

“Yup! Happy birthday, chibi-chan~!”

“Tooru and Hajime, right?” he asked, turning to each one as he said their name, making sure to pronounce each name correctly and with care.

“Shoyo,” Hajime nodded in return, Tooru giving a big smile as the spiker did so.

“So, how is this gonna work? Because I’m not transferring to Aobajosai!”

“We wouldn’t expect you to, we’re graduating after this year anyway,” Tooru reassured the younger boy. “Maybe, we just take it slow? Figure out what we want to do?”

Hajime immediately noticed the nervous tones of his longest friend, so he calmly took the setter’s hand and squeezed it once in reassurance.

Shoyo watched the exchange with keen eyes, his heart filling with a desire that he’d never really experienced before. He wanted that, the easy acceptance and affection that had been built with trust and commitment. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Shoyo didn’t return to practice that day. But by the next, he was back with a fire in his eyes. He was going to get better and better until a volleyball scholarship could take him to a college in Tokyo where his soulmates were looking to study. The older boys had assured him that getting an apartment together after he graduated high school was totally on the table, as was him coming up to stay on the weekends before that. His soulmates weren’t as intimidating as they had been the first time they met on opposite sides of the court, but Shoyo still shivered in excitement at the idea of them playing together. After all, it was them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Again, I'm super open to all sorts of requests, be they platonic or romantic, monogamous or polyamorous! Let me know if there's something you'd like to see.


End file.
